sonicfcofandomcom-20200214-history
Book One: The Beginnings/Chapter Four
The fourth chapter in Flashfire212's Book One: The Beginnings, the first book in the Will the Echidna storyline. Chapter Four: Thief on a Birthday night On Will’s birthday, they threw a party. Maddy and her parents were first to arrive, giving Will a new guitar strap and some picks, with Maddy going out of her way to find a black denim jacket in the right size. Shadow and Rouge gave him a cool book of rock guitar music, and Tails, Cream and Kyle shocked everyone literally with the gift of Voltage Crystals, crystals imbued with electrical energy. His parents gave him a new amp, and then Antoine, Knuckles and Espio walked into another room for a second, before walking back in with a wrapped thing. Will just used one of his knuckle blades to cut the top of the gift open. Staring back at him was the top of a sword hilt. As he pulled it out, he saw it had a Chaos Emerald shard embedded in the hilt. Will looked at his dad, to shocked to even speak. “I trust you, son. Antoine and Espio decided that you need your own sword, but they couldn’t decide between a katana and a saber. Tails and I came up with the answer: a guy’viroth broadsword,” Knuckles started “Sure, it’s longer and heavier than the saber and rapier you use now, but it you should be able to learn how to use it and a second sword together like you did with the saber-rapier combo, or use it in a 2-handed grip, as Antoine taught you at the start,” Tails added. “Oui, it would not be difficult to learn now you have mastered the saber and rapier combo. I will work out a training routine for you,” Antonie added, “The guy’viroth blade is a sword of Asiatic design, which was developed into the European broadsword then into the sword you most commonly wield: the saber,” Espio finished. “Thanks guys, it’s great! What’s with the crystal in the hilt though?” Will asked “It’s a Chaos Emerald Shard. It’s there to let you focus your power through it, increasing the usefulness of the blade. I think you’re old enough to have it now,” Knuckles replied. “Thanks Dad, I promise I will train with it,” Will said, putting down his sword before walking down to his room, grabbing his electric guitar and amp and setting up to play. Manic hooked up his bass and Sonia, her keyboard. Sonic pulled out his electric too and the group jammed with everyone parting. Bianca, Maria and Cookies danced like only five-year-olds could, while Shade and Kyle tried to breakdance, with mixed success. The party went on until late, when Shadow and Rouge took their clan home because Shadow and Rouge had to put Cade in bed and let Dawn go home after babysitting Cade for the night, while Cream and Tails had to take Cookies home with them and collect their latest kids, Nathan and Vivienne, from Vanilla's house. Sonic and Amy helped pack up the instruments and they left with Sonia and Manic. Knuckles, Julie-Su and Lara-Su went off to bed while Will, Maddy and Kyle set up sleeping bags and mattresses in the lounge and went to sleep. The house was quiet except for the hum of the lasers protecting the Master Emerald. However, a black-robed figure walked down to the point of the corridor with the lasers and passed all of them, even with the heavy spear slung on his back. He walked into the Master Emerald room and started moving towards the giant emerald when he stood on a balloon that had blown in during the party, which burst. Will woke when he heard the popping balloon. Grabbing his sword as a ‘just in case’ thing, he turned off the lasers and walked down the corridor. As he turned to enter the Master Emerald room, he saw the black-robed figure reach towards the emerald. Quickly, he drew his guy’viroth blade and dived at the intruder, just missing him with his sword cutting through the intruder’s hood. “You missed me, kid. What are you going to do now?” he taunted “Who said I missed?” Will replied, drawing the saber he had grabbed in his other hand. He saw what his dad meant by the weighting issue. The broadsword was heavier than he was used to, and the weight offset his balance. He recovered and stood at the ready as his foe pulled back his damaged hood, revealing his green dreadlocks and his deep black eyes. “I am Jacob, soldier in the Dark Legion and soon to be Chaos empowered being. I will be your doom!” the echidna said, unslinging the spear from his back. Will grimaced and prepared to fight. Jacob charged in, making a stabbing movement with his spear. Will dodged and threw his saber straight at Jacob, cutting his dreadlock and drawing blood. Jacob cursed, then smiled and stabbed at Will again. Will blocked with his guy’viroth blade and then blinked. The two of them were suddenly in his bedroom! He then noticed the small jewel in the shaft of the spear. “Chaos Emerald Shards…’ he murmured. “Speak up, boy, I can barely hear you,” Jacob taunted again. Will frowned and raced in, bring his sword down on Jacob’s spear, Chaos Controlling them into Vector’s dining room. Vector wasn’t home as he was off on some mission with Razz, Charmy and Mighty. Jacob swung his spear, which Will blocked and they ended up on the banks of a nearby river. Will slashed his blade at Jacob, who managed to get the shaft of the spear in the way. He blinked. He was in a room, with a young female hedgehog in skimpy nightclothes and a male fox cub asleep on the floor. If I get a picture of her, the boys back at base will love it! he thought, reaching into the small bag that had been hidden by his robes and opening it, pulling out a small digital camera. He reached down and grabbed the top of her sleeping bag. The girl moved about, thinking it was her echidna friend there to wake her. As he pulled down the sleeping bag though, he brushed against her skin. Instantly, Maddy woke up and barely stopped herself from screaming. Will instantly flew in, knocking Jacob off Maddy, who he helped up and wrapped his arms around. “Are you ok Maddy?” he asked. “Just tired. Let’s get this guy out of here!” she said cockily, summoning her Piko Piko Hammer. “Let’s do this!” Will taunted, swinging his sword around haphazardly. “Hmph. You two couldn’t beat me, for I am undefeatable!” Jacob just tightened his grip on his spear and smiled darkly. “So I couldn’t do…this?” Maddy said, swinging her mallet and hitting Jacob in the head, then reversing her swing and smashing the Chaos Emerald Shard in the shaft. It was at that point that Julie-Su came in, having heard something happening. Her jaw dropped and she raced out towards her room to wake Knuckles. Meanwhile, Will’s sword dropped on a smooth arc and passed straight through the shaft of Jacob’s spear. Jacob looked at the two stubs of spear he had left and went pale as Maddy’s mallet made a solid impact on his chest, sending him flying backwards and landing on Kyle. He got up and looked like he was going to attack them again when he spun towards the door, kicking Kyle in the face on the way, waking him. “Let’s get him!” Will cried and the two of them left the startled Kyle on his own. Maddy flew in first and saw Jacob laying his palm on the Master Emerald and it start glowing. She dived at him, only to have him punch her with the force of Big doing a belly flop off a diving board: in other words: a lot. She was sent straight back towards the door, where Will caught her, stroking her hair gently. “Don’t worry, I have you. I won’t let him hurt you again, I promise,” Will whispered to her softly as he watched Jacob absorb a lot of power from the Master Emerald straight into his body. “Smart move, kid. You wouldn’t stand a chance against me, but now I have what I came for,” Jacob crowed, taking his palm off the emerald and raising it into the air. “CHAOS CONTROL!” he shouted, and instantly disappeared. Kyle walked in at that very point, rubbing his face where Jacob had kicked him. “Man, whoever that guy was, he certainly had a strong kick,” he said dryly. He saw Will gazing at the massive emerald. “Will, this won’t help anything. Just tell your dad, and he’ll tell us what to do,” Kyle advised. “He hurt her, Kyle. He punched her so hard; it was almost like Big had smashed his stomach into her face. I want to absorb some of that power to help her,” At that very moment, Maddy came round. Her eyes were watery and she was pale, however she stood up and walked over to the Master Emerald. Will walked over to the other side, hands at the ready. The two of them looked expectantly at Kyle. “Oh, very well. I’ll do it if you two are…” He muttered, both his tails spinning like a whirlwind as he flew over to the top of the massive emerald. As one, they all placed a hand against the emerald. Will blinked. One second, Maddy had been blue and Kyle, the peachy cream colour he normally was. Now, Maddy had gone aqua blue, her eyes bright yellow and Kyle, white-gold with deep red eyes. “Whoa! You two have changed!” he gasped. “So have you!” came the reply from Maddy, and the three of them walked over to a mirror there in the Master Emerald room, left there by Lara-Su. “Cool! I love this blue!” Maddy cooed. “This colour reminds me of Shadow’s super form,” Kyle muttered. Will didn’t say anything as he checked out the golden fur that had coated his body, with the streaks in his dreadlocks disappearing into them. His eyes had changed too, becoming pure green. Whoa! We’ve gone…Chaos! he thought. “What will our parents say?” Maddy asked. Kyle shrugged. “I’m a kid genius, not a mind reader!” “I don’t they’ll say anything,” Will said. The others gave him a strange look. “What do you mean, not say anything? We’ve changed colours!” Maddy shrieked at him. “Just close your eyes and focus on how you normally appear. Your normal colour, eye colour, everything. Like this,” was Will’s response as he closed his eyes, focusing on himself as he looked normally. He felt weird as the Chaos Energy merged with his own natural Chaos Energy, as he ‘powered down’. The other two did the same thing and they were all standing around as they were before bed. “Nice nightie, Maddy. Some people would say that you’re trying to impress someone. And Will, put some pants on,” Kyle said, half jokingly. Maddy blushed and Will glared at Kyle angrily. “You don’t wear pants either!” “Oh, yeah. Sorry,” The three of them went back to bed, with Will giving Maddy a goodnight kiss. The three of them woke up to the smell of barbecued sausages. “YUM!” Kyle shouted, running in and helping himself to a plate full of sausages, bacon, eggs and toast. Will and Maddy took a little while longer, but they soon joined Kyle who was wolfing down his second plateful of Knuckles and Julie-Su’s massive breakfast feast. “So, what did you guys get up to last night?” Knuckles asked. Will and Maddy looked at each other then back at him. “Nothing really major, Dad,” Will started saying. Knuckles smiled. “I checked the security camera footage up to the point you and the other guy Chaos Controlled. Then it all shorted out from the energy. I’m going to have to get Tails to fix it for me,” “Mmph,” came from Kyle’s direction. “Pardon, Kyle?” “I said, I could fix them,” “Thanks, mate,” Knuckles looked back towards Will. “You did a very important thing last night, and I know your mother saw you two fighting the guy, and that was very brave. Both of you, I am proud of you,” “Even me?” came Shadow’s voice as he, Sonic and Amy walked in. “We smelled some of your cooking and decided to get Shadow to eat some, because he can’t get food poisoning.” Sonic joked. “Ha, ha, ha. You’re just jealous that I own a barbecue and you don’t. Besides, you can’t cook,” “He has a point there, Sonic,” Amy said. “I guess. We’ll have some,” Everyone settled down and ate, while Kyle got up and pulled out his tech gear and got to work on the security camera systems. Tails, Cream, Cookies, Nathan and Vivienne came round fifteen minutes later, with Cream and the younger kids staying and eating while Tails raced home to get some gear to help his son. Will looked at Maddy, who winked at him. They weren't going to tell anyone what really happened, at least not right now. A distance away, the cloaked figure was watching still. "Smart kid.......... If anything, he'll get stronger and smarter....." He laughed. "I have GOT to fight this kid! But I'll have to test him first........ Ah yes... That other kid in his school should make an interesting challenge..." With that, he pulled out a Chaos Emerald and disappeared without a sound. Characters Will the Echidna Maddy the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog Amy Rose Sonia the Hedgehog Manic the Hedgehog Shadow the Hedgehog Rouge the Bat Tails the Fox Cream the Rabbit Kyle the Fox Knuckles the Echidna Julie-Su Antonie D'Coolette Espio the Chameleon Jacob Notes Razz the Bat is one of KittheCat's fan characters, so thanks to her, and thanks again to BloodSonic1 for the ending. Category:Fanfic Chapters